BadFireworks
BadFireworks is a film company originally founded in 2001 as an idea and suggestion company, it was founded by Gavin Drew with help from a few friends of his, it would later go on to create movies and films. History 2001 - 2003 Upon first being founded in 2001, BadFireworks started off as a small idea and suggestion company ran by Gavin Drew, Jackson Mersen, and William Garcia, it would give suggestions to other films before they were released and would give ideas as well, many major companies got help from BadFireworks including Warner Bros one time. BadFireworks would go on as a suggestion company until 2002 when the company shut down since the three employees ended up getting tired of it, however, in 2003, BadFireworks was remade by the same people but this time as a film company, the idea for turning BadFireworks into a film company was done by Warren Cook, who joined the team as a result. 2003 - 2016 For nearly 13 years, the company stayed silent. Around September 2003, Gavin with the help of Warren created an animated logo for BadFireworks, the logo was never used in any films though, around November 2003, BadFireworks created DamagedFilms, and around 2004, created DamagedFilms animated logo, then through 2004 to 2010, the company was mostly silent, but around 2010, they recreated the original animated logo for BadFireworks but in better quality, this logo wasn't used either though, then until late 2015, they created a new animated logo for DamagedFilms, finally in 2016, Gavin got the idea for Caillou And The Portals, which would become the company's first film in over a decade. 2016 - present The script writing for Caillou And The Portals began in 2016 and was completed in January 2017, and with the help of Warren Cook, was able to get GoAnimate Network the rights for some of the dimensions and to even help them with the film, it was completed in September, however, the employees didn't really like it, so the idea was scrapped and Gavin even began to feel like shutting down BadFireworks again, but then another film company called Vicloren Films rewrote the script, and it was liked better, so production on the new script was done, a new animated logo was done, and the film was completed in 2018, this makes Caillou And The Portals the company's first ever film in 13 years. A sequel for Caillou And The Portals is planned called "Midnight School", however, BadFireworks isn't sure if to go with it or not. In 2019, BadFireworks began getting the idea of another film called "The Best In Duckburg", but that idea is on hold until the company decides what to do with Midnight School. It has also created a brand new animated logo and hopes that it will be the last one for a while. Website BadFireworks created its website to promote Caillou And The Portals, the website allows users to purchase and download the film as well as buy a DVD for it, the site also has information about the history of the company. Films This is a list of films by BadFireworks. Category:Company Category:GoAnimate Category:BadFireworks